


a fluffy day

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Series: Shenanigans & Ships [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: :), Dates, F/F, HUMAN AUS FOR FOREVER BICH, I LUV 'EM, M/M, Well - Freeform, floofs, hugssss, okay, rich is a lovable boi, some...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: unoriginal titles and dates.oh boy, karen's on the fluff train again.ready for stupidity?no?i don't care.





	a fluffy day

**Author's Note:**

> woof, lets see

jeremy was feeling a bit sick since his gut was feeling extraordinarily bad.

 

he had a triple date with michael and his boyfriend, rich, and christine, and her boyfriend jake. now they were all here, but his boyfriend wasn't. he had a tendency to be fashionably late. don't tell anyone, but zain is only punctual for jeremy.

 

so, where is jeremy's boyfriend? you might be asking. well, let's travel to somewhere else in the mall.

 

there, you can observe a dark blue-haired boy who was staring at sweets. sweets? why would he be staring at sweets? well, dear friend, our zain here is looking for a gift, because jeremy likes gifts from him. he honestly liked spending some quality time with jeremy, but jeremy loves gifts and compliments, so he delivers.

 

he finally the perfect one, a heart shaped box holding a bunch of chocolates with a bit mint on top of each. he buys it, which is a bit expensive, but who cares. so, with a box of chocolates under his arm, he races to the place where jeremy is, finding him leaning back on a wall with his hands in his pockets. "jer~."

 

a head lifted, and suddenly, zain was enveloped in a warm hug. "i thought you wouldn't show up!"

 

"a model must always be fashionably late," zain deadpanned. he then burst into a fit of giggles, jeremy following after. he laid a quick peck on jeremy's lips, ignoring the other guys who were just awkwardly watching romance happen.

 

"why can't we be like that?" rich asks, hugging michael.

 

"because i hate you," michael replied, groaning as rich's strong arms lifted him up.

 

"still now?" rich asked, as seductively as possible. michael blushed, smooshing his nose with rich's. rich laughed, kissing the taller boy who was standing against the wall.

 

jake and christine were the only ones being normal, just holding hands and watching their gay friends just kiss. "jake, we should go for a bit..."

 

jake nodded, turning on his heal and going to a secluded area of pop tarts. he bought some for christine and some for himself with the laundered money his parents left behind.

 

"michael!" rich yelled, being hoisted up by his boyfriend. "stop! i'm the strong one!"

 

"now you're not," michael replied, kissing rich. zain was just carrying jeremy, who was hitting his back in embarrassment.

 

for some reason, they encountered the cash register lady, who was bored out of her mind. they unloaded a bunch of stupid stuff.

 

headphones for zain, a lollipop for michael, pixy stix for rich, a heart-shaped pillow for jeremy, a shakespeare book for christine, and a dude bracelet for jake.

 

then they all went home, happy and stuff. except for the cash register lady, she just had to stand there and deal with stupid idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf,,
> 
> this is weird,,
> 
> why did i write this,,


End file.
